


"so what's first on our dating agenda? takeaway?"

by elainebarrish



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, yooooo happy belated birthday dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainebarrish/pseuds/elainebarrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sat on Gill's sofa, the two of you watching a film that neither of you were paying attention to, her feet on your lap, and between on screen explosions you become distantly aware that she wants to say something, that she's looking at you and she's opened her mouth a few times but has settled for looking at you like you'll work out what she wants to say through osmosis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"so what's first on our dating agenda? takeaway?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIA YO EVEN IF IT'S A DAY LATE
> 
> idek what this is or why but here u go

You're sat on Gill's sofa, the two of you watching a film that neither of you were paying attention to, her feet on your lap, and between on screen explosions you become distantly aware that she wants to say something, that she's looking at you and she's opened her mouth a few times but has settled for looking at you like you'll work out what she wants to say through osmosis.  
"Come on Slap, tell me what's wrong," you finally take pity on her, starting the conversation yourself.  
"Well, it's just," she sighed, and started again. "Dave asked me to dinner again. For about the fourth time. And he seems to mean it?"  
"So what? He meant it when he married you, too, and look what good that did." You can't help the anger that flashes to the fore whenever Dave gets mentioned, and it's one of the topics that the two of you usually pointedly avoid, because you can't ever manage to talk about it without getting furious.  
"Oh I'm not considering taking him back, don't worry, I'm just curious as to what his motives are?" she sighed and looked at her hands, seeming to think it was more than that.  
"What's wrong? I didn't think it bothered you all of the other times he asked?"  
"It didn't," she sighed. "I don't know something's nagging me about it. I suppose I miss the relationship, how easy it is to slip back with someone I've known for that long, how simple it would be."  
"It wouldn't be simple and you know it," you sighed, your hands resting on her ankles, trying not to let your constant fury at Dave ruin your evening. "You obviously need to get back on the dating scene, find a new boyfriend who will deal with your new neediness."  
"I'm not needy, you cow, I'm just," she trailed off, looking for an alternative and you laughed.  
"Ask Rachel, she'd date you in a second," you suggested, not even contemplating the idea she could be interested in you, skipping over it. The most important thing here was Gill's happiness, you told yourself, like you always had.  
“I can’t, she’s my subordinate,” she laughed, brushing away the idea immediately.  
“Janet’s separated from her husband now and was talking about how she wanted a boyfriend, maybe there’s your chance.”  
“She’s straight, and still my subordinate,” Gill sighed. "I don't know I want it to be easy, I don't want to have to get to know someone new. As it is I barely meet anyone because I work so much."  
"Well then who are you friends or acquaintances with? Who do you know that you wouldn't mind sleeping with?" You laughed and shook your head. "It can't be that hard."  
"But all the people I know are either my subordinates or my superiors. Even you," she laughed, nudging you with her foot.  
"Make some friends outside of work, go out somewhere. You're still a very attractive woman, just a shame you work so bloody much you never see anyone," you're grinning but she's suddenly looking at you consideringly, and she sits up, pulling her legs off your lap to tuck them under herself, eyes narrowed in thought.  
"You think I'm attractive?"  
"If you're fishing for compliments I am not the person to ask, you mad cow."  
"No but we're good friends, you spend all of your time here anyway, I think we'd be good for each other."  
You stare at her in silent horror for a long moment, wondering if she knows what she's asking, if she knows that this is a conversation you've imagined having a lot of times, but that it always had a lot of "I love you"s and maybe a tear or two. But then again, Gill was hardly one to do things conventionally, was she?  
"Slap are you asking me out because "I think we'd be good for each other" is hardly romantic."  
"If you're looking for romantic you've come to the wrong place," she's smiling, and you know that she knows that you're going to say yes, of course you are, you couldn't say no to her if your life depended on it.  
"What would we even do, how would our transition to dating work? You do know we'd be confirming what everyone's been saying about us for years."  
"They evidently had a better idea of things than we did," she paused and you gave her a long, measuring look, realising something.  
"This isn't out of the blue, you've been meaning to ask me for a while," you gaped as she blushed, DCI Gill Murray was blushing, of all things, and you laughed as she looked vaguely miserable. "Why didn't you just ask me you idiot?"  
"Well I thought that you weren't interested so maybe if I made it seem like it was a favour to me, then I'd just make you fall in love with me or something." She's looking down and it's a side of Gill you haven't seen many times, even in all of the long years of your friendship, the uncertain, vulnerable side that she keeps locked away so that no one can exploit it.  
"If you'd have asked me you would have found I'd be more than amenable to going on a date with you. In fact, you ridiculous human being, I would have happily settled for takeaway."  
"Thanks for telling me this now, you cow," she's grinning at you though, and you're grinning back.  
"So what's first on our dating agenda? Takeaway?" You're grinning and she shoves you, shaking her head.  
“I was thinking something more along the lines of,” and she leans forward and kisses you, soft and quick, and you’re surprised but both of you are smiling when she draws away, and she looks like she wants you to take it further, she’s using that smile she used to use on her targets when you were both younger and took random people home, the smile that had only been directed at you when she thought you’d be too drunk to remember it. You’re barely thinking as you pull her onto your lap, intending to wipe that smirk off her face, but it only grows as you kiss her again and she wraps her arms around your neck, and you wonder why it took you two so long to do this.


End file.
